It is known to provide an article attached to clothing for the purpose of reflecting light. One method of providing such an article is to simply sew a piece of reflective tape onto the article of clothing. This method has the disadvantage that the reflective material is permanently attached to the clothing. The reflective material thus cannot be easily transferred from one article of clothing to another and the article having the reflective material permanently attached must then be dedicated to a particular use of the clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,966 (Lang) shows a button for an article of clothing wherein the button is sewed to the clothing. The outer face of the button comprises a reflective material for protecting the wearer of the clothing from accident.
It is also known to removably attach articles to materials such as clothing material. U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,158 (Hedison) shows an ornament capable of being removably attached to a stocking. A first portion of the article is designed in an ornamental shape and a second portion is a knob extending outwardly from the ornamental portion. A separate plate has a hole for receiving the knob so that when clothing material is placed over the knob, both a layer of the material and the knob may be pressed through the hole in the plate to secure the article to the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,235 (Sullivan) teaches an article for fastening various pieces of a garment together. This article comprises a disk and a ring. The relative sizes of the disk and ring are such that a flexible material may be placed over the disk and then pressed through a hole in the ring. When several layers of material are pressed through the ring in this manner, they will be effectively secured together.